


I will show you I’m yours.

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Edgeplay, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexy song making, Song Lyrics, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: If sex was a real person, it would be Hwang Hyunjin.And Chan can't stop thinking about him.Not when they are dancing, not when he is alone.But one stupid idea and it might ruin it all, but would it?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	I will show you I’m yours.

If sex was a real person, it would be Hwang Hyunjin. 

Once Chan thought. He was sitting on the floor in their dance studio, smelling of sweat, his clothes wet. Hyunjin was still dancing, trying out choreos to go with a song they wanted on the tracklist. His black sweatpants might have been a bit big on him, but the way he moved, the way he twirled around, made it perfectly melt onto his skin. His shirt, probably one stolen, or borrowed, but what is the difference, flew around his thin frame, following his gentle movements, sometimes showing little to more skin under it. His hair, now longer, beautiful silver, shined gold under the lights, half in a ponytail, half around his face. The way he moved his arms, flexed a muscle or two if it was needed for the movement, mesmerized Chan, making him gaze at his figure. 

Chan liked watching the others, made sure they all always got his attention. Hyunjin, however, especially lately, has been stealing his attention from everything else. Now as well, he almost didn’t notice how the others were calling for him. 

He never knew if Hyunjin was aware of how he was looking at him. He liked to think he didn’t know, so it wasn’t feeling all real. Hyunjin was so much like a dream, he didn’t want it to come true, it would just ruin it all. Hyunjin never acted weird around him, but Chan was acting more aware of himself when he was around. He never wore makeup if he didn’t have to, but he found himself in front of the mirror more and more. He cared more about his hair. How would he dare to look messy in front of Hwang Hyunjin. In front of The Hwang Hyunjin, who looks beautiful sweating, who looks out of this world at the minute he wakes up. 

Chan was still thinking of Hyunjin, outside of the dance practise room. He was sitting in their studio, trying to work on a track, with zero luck whatsoever. He couldn’t think. Well, he could, but only about one person, Hwang Hyunjin. 

He started searching loops, trying to see if something catches his attention. Nothing. 

Beats? Nothing.

Suddenly, he thought of Hyunjin dancing earlier. His flow, his twirls. His legs, his hair. He took his hoodie off, it was getting hot in the room. No surprise, he had all black on, of course he would be hot. Or was it something else?

Beats, again, nothing, loops, no-

Wait, maybe this one. Slow and sensual. Something that would fit Hyunjin’s dance style. Great.

Let’s see, maybe bass would fit, yes. That’s great, but make it deeper. More.

Let’s add something to make it interesting, let’s make it faster at some point. Then slow it down. Chan imagined how hyunjin would dance to it, flexing his muscles with the way he would move. 

Enough for now, he can add later.

How about a melody? Lyrics. 

Chan was humming. No, not this one, too romantic. It doesn’t need romance, it isn’t a love song. Or is it? Chan was thinking. Make it sensual, make it passionate. Slow it down. 

Better. 

It was good, he recorded it. Maybe, just maybe, he was almost moaning it at some point. 

Let’s replay it. 

Fuck, he just realized. He was hard. Not even semi, he was so hard, he could cum in a minute. 

But he wanted to finis hit. At least the lyrics. 

What would fit? Something, dirty. He had never done that. What would fit? What words?

Fuck me. Harder. Deeper. 

Those are too much.

Feel me up, help me move. 

Only if Hyunjin would say these. His pretty, plump lips close to his microphone, almost whispering the words. 

Come, not just watch me, join me.

He would want to. Join Hyunjin on the dancefloor, moving their hips together, having his hand on the other’s hips, one in his pretty hair. His thin waist would look so good between his hands. 

I bet you want to taste me.

He wanted to. He wanted to taste that sugary pale skin, those pink lips, wanted to taste, bite, mark. 

Show me I’m yours.

He would show it, he would make him feel good, he would make him feel special.

He didn’t know when his hand moved down under his pants, he was basically palming himself. Feeling himself up, while singing. He didn’t care anymore.

You’re everything I need.

Only if he could tell Hyunjin. Only if he could tell him how he affects him. 

Hand under his underwear, he was leaking already.

Let’s move together.

Let’s move, and Chan moved, pushing his hips forward. Would Hyunjin like if he did this?

Show me I’m yours.

He fucked himself into his hand. His smaller palm felt good but only if it was Hyunjin’s pretty long fingers. Those fingers that danced around his body when he was dancing earlier. Oh, what could those fingers do.

He stopped singing. His moans lingered around the room, breathy and shy, his eyes teary. His other hand in his hair, grabbing it like he would imagine Hyunjin would do. His black curls looked pretty around his own fingers, his muscles firm, he was sweaty again. 

His mouth felt empty, almost dry, he missed someone’s lips. He took his hand out of his hair, two fingers in his mouth, just to occupy it. He licked around them, sucking carefully, imagining it was Hyunjin’s pretty fingers. Or his pretty cock. In fact, Chan has seen it once, when Hyunjin forgot his clothes after showering and he was walking past him naked in the hallway. he had a pretty cock. Big as well, he would fill up Chan’s mouth so well. 

Third finger. Fucking his mouth, fucking his hand. 

He would make sure Hyunjin feels good. He would make sure that pretty doll would want to come back to him. He would make sure to take him all in. How he deserves. 

He stopped, right when he was about to cum. He felt so dreamy, he didn’t want this fantasy to end, it broke his heart. 

Edging was never the best, but he had an idea.

Let’s send the file to Hyunjin. He saved it, it was far from being done. But maybe Hyunjin would like it enough to finish it.

I’m sending you something, listen to it.  
Ok, hyung.  
Sent.

Sent. What now? What if he hates it? What if he thinks it’s weird? It was a mistake. 

Chan found himself stressed now. Still hard. He replayed the demo just to see. 

Good thing he cut out all his moans from the end. That was too much.

His mind wandered back to the dance room again, thinking of Hyunjin dancing to the song. 

And again. And again. 

No surprise, he was fucking his hand again.

Hyunjin still didn’t reply.

Feel me up, help me move. 

Come, not just watch me, join me.

I bet you want to taste me.

Show me I’m yours.

You’re everything I need.

Let’s move together.

Show me I’m yours.

Hyunjin…

Fuck, he just noticed.

He moaned his name and didn’t cut it out.

It was all over. It was all weird now. 

Everything is lost. He will never see his pretty lips, feel his skin, touch his hair again. And thinking about all of it, made him harder, making him get closer. 

If he will never get him, at least he has this fantasy.

He doesn’t need more.

Because if sex was a real person, it would be Hwang Hyunjin. 

He thrusted into his hand, making his hips move up and down, his hand helping him. With a shake he came hard not long after, moaning a name. The name, his name. 

He was breathing hard, his hand full of pretty white cum. He was tired. 

Bing.

Fuck, it was his messages. With his other hand he grabbed his phone. The name.

Hwang Hyunjin.

He was afraid to open, but he had to. His heart was beating fast. 

Unlock, click.

I will show you I’m yours.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @linostetic


End file.
